A Case of Changing Perspective
by Necrolily
Summary: When great trauma befalls our favorite felon Ben must step up to the softer and more subdued role of his hero duty to help Argit through the troubles. [Warning there is foul language, themes of sexual abuse, drug abuse, trafficking of the sentient variety. M to be safe.]
1. Ashes to Ashes

"I don't know why we had to come all the out here just because of a little fire... Shouldn't that be a job for the local enforcement or something?"

The voice of the renowned hero of Earth carried through the still air, the silence that abound only broken by his words and the sound of footsteps, of the outskirts of lower Undertown. The Tennyson and his partner, Rook, had been called down to these rather remote parts of the alien portion of the city by order of Max. Ben's grandfather had sent them on their way for the seemingly small case saying that they were having a slow day and it wouldn't hurt to look into even a small case. Better to have gone into a situation expecting a riot rather than not and then coming out with a black eye.

"We are the local enforcement." Rook commented in his own rather innocent way. "And the activity here is said to be 'suspicious' considering the distance this area has with the main district yet it also sits in an area where it does not encroach upon other areas so clans like the Kraaho do not have reason to disturb the area. It makes the area a haven for those who do not want their activities known. Thus it makes sense that we should investigate to be certain that these individuals are not becoming a threat to the public."

Ben could only sigh as his partner over analyzed a simple sentence and poured an exposition of logic into his words. He had steadily grown more fond of the lanky Revonnahgander as they had worked together, getting used to his mannerisms and actions, but even he still found Rook's over worked thought process taxing at times. It was just an aspect of his partner though and he would live with it.

"I believe we have found what we were looking for."

At Rook's words Ben pulled himself from his musing and lifted his gaze. Before them stood a medium sized building partially built into the stone of the Earth. It resembled a warehouse and it's only true defining feature were the black stains that ran along it's walls and the thin layer of ash linning the ground around it. The structure was settled a decent distance from the others and the materials used to make the buildings didn't seem to be to flammable at any rate so the flames didn't spread but that gave all the more reason for one to think that this fire was started by someone's hand. Weather it was a mistake or there was motive behind it all was yet to be seen.

"Well let's get this over with."

The Tennyson male moved closer and forced the doors of the building open carefully. With light from outside now spilling in Ben peered within the ruined innards. The out side of the structure was fine but whatever had been inside was now in shambles. Rook stepped past his partner, Proto-Tech gun in hand, and began a survey. Where the light did not hit Rook's gun mounted lamp easily illuminated and all the remains of what must have been left over merchandise, or simple collections of items, or whatever. Ben slunk in after, pulling a small utility flashlight from his pocket, splitting off from Rook to do his own exploration.

All the searching though was resulting in much of the same. Ash, charred remains of items, and a whole lot of nothing. The brunette gave a huff as he investigated a room in the back. It was one of the last rooms and then he was going to call it a day. It looked like this could have been an office or something of the like, some of the personal affects and space in general having been touched less by the flames but still there was little to be found at a glance. With a rough sigh Ben scuffed his shoe through the soot, kicking the leg of the desk that rested in the room.

Whatever grumbled complaint that built in his throat never left his lips as a soft noise caught his attention. With a hand over his watch and the other holding the flashlight and with all senses on high he began to move closer to the noise origin. In the corner where a shelf had been toppled and boxes haphazardly thrown was the one place where any noise could have arisen. As he moved closer he heard yet another noise, a little shuffle. Could someone still be in here?

Shifting the miniature flashlight to his mouth and holding it between his teeth he laid a hand on the shelf and gave a tug, leaping back as the item toppled forward and once more laid his hand over the omnitrix, ready to push in the device given a seconds notice. Though as the stirred ash settled once more and as Ben's eyes adjusted to it all what he saw brought his hand down and the anticipation of a brawl turned into confusion.

"Argeh?"

Sitting in the corner, half wrapped in some swath of fabric, and looking out with wide yellow eyes that reflected the light shone upon them was the all to familiar form of the con man. The young hero shook his head as he approached, transferring the light to his hand once more, waiting for the spill of excuses as to why the rodent was there.

"Alright Argit wh-" His words died away and his actions stilled as the quill covered felon reacted in a way very unlike himself. Argit whimpered and flinched away. Argit flinched a lot but only when they was a threat of being hit, and even then he usually faced it all relatively well, and Ben couldn't think of a time when he had actually heard the rodent whimper. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Despite their history Ben couldn't help but change his demeanor. His voice soft and movements careful as he approached, the teenage Plumber watched the other closely. The smaller male was trembling, actually trembling, and shifted further back, whimpering as he did. "C'mon. I'm not gonna hurt you this time."

Ben spoke the same way one would to a frightened animal, considering it wasn't to far off with this alien, and reached up slowly, taking hold of the fabric that the other bundled in. Pulling it away he dropped it with a gasp. Under the light given off by the flashlight Ben saw a good deal more than he was prepared for.

Argit was huddled as far back in the corner as he could get, arms up and head dipped in some form of defense against whatever imagined threat he saw, and he looked like a wreck. His fur was stained and messy, covered in ash and what Ben could only identify as blood. His small form, bare of his jacket and left only with some tattered shorts, was covered in cuts of various sizes and the faintest hint of bruises that could be spied at the thinner layers of fur. One of his ears was partially torn, the area that previously held an earring, and his arm looked as if it had been burned but it had been some time ago. What really disturbed the teenager was the angle that one of the alien's legs rested at. He was no doctor but he could tell when a limb was broken.

"Oh my god..." The words left his mouth without thought and he quickly shook his head to clear it. "Oh man... uhm... alright we need to get you out of here.." He reached down to lift the smaller creature but stopped when the snitch let out a strangled cry of fear. It was so guttural and pained that it tugged at every one of Ben's heart strings, all the more with the fact that a sound like that was pure and genuine.

"Hey..." Withdrawing his arms and clipping his flashlight to his shirt collar the teen dropped his voice further to whisper to the frightened alien. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to get you out of here and get you some help."

Slowly Argit's eyes lifted, wide and fearful golden orbs meeting concerned toxic green, and his ears flicked. It didn't look like he believed Ben.

"I'll make sure you're safe, I promise."

Once more the quilled felon lowered his head, hugging his elbows as he did, and drew his tail about himself. The alien male made a soft set of noises and it took Ben a moment to realize that the other was talking.

"What?"

"Y-you'll... just turn..me in..." The conman's voice was rough from the smoke. He coughed, bringing a soft whine up with it. "E-even if you don't... I'm ...on my own.. after that. I..I'd be good as... dead.. either way.."

Even at death's door he still didn't trust anyone, though instead of making Ben roll his eyes it made his heart hurt. What kind of trouble had the rodent gotten himself in that even some beneficial care, that even the option of getting treated and not going to prison didn't even make him perk? What had happened to turn the loud mouthed, self absorbed, greedy, opportunistic bastard into a whimpering, cowering, glum mess?

Whatever it was it was his duty, as a Plumber and hero, to find out and try to pull the other away from the fate he had deemed so inevitable. Argit was a backstabbing, lying, low life, but even he didn't deserve to just be beaten so horribly and then cast in the gutter to perish. If he was going to be punished it would be the legal way, but right now it looked like the conman needed the system to offer him a little bit of care and punish the one that did this.

"I'm not going to turn you in... and if you're scared to be on you own after this... than I promise to protect you." What was he saying? Was he seriously promising Argit of all people his protection? Once more round yellow eyes met his verdant set. "You have my word."

It took several long moments before, at last, Argit nodded and gave a soft murmur of consent. With only the faintest of smiles Ben moved closer and once more reached down to scoop up the conman. With great care he moved the other smaller, and as he got a feel of him he could say the other was malnourished, male out of the corner and onto the table in the middle of the room. Leaving him there a moment the boy moved back to the book case. Snapping off a portion of the boards and grabbing the fabric that Argit had been wrapped in he stepped back to the injured felon. Quickly and gently as he could Ben straightened the others leg, listening with great pain as Argit whined and whimpered, and used the fabric and boards to make a quick field splint.

"There... that'll make the trip a little easier."  
Turning his focus on his watch Ben turned the dial and hoped that in the moment it would be kind and listen to his demand before he pushed it down. Thankfully it did. Lifting the smaller alien into his arms the barer of the omnitrix took off, Fasttrack leaving a streak of blue as he barreled through Undertown to the hospital.


	2. Calling card

Arthur's note:

"regular speech"  
_"phone speech"_

* * *

Ben sat in the sole padded chair in the room, elbows on his knees and fingers twined together as he watched Argit slumber.

He had called Rook, who had already called Max when Ben had bolted, to explain the whole ordeal when he had checked the small alien in and had discussed it all with both he and his grandfather when they had come in. Both had had their misgivings when it came to the rodent but they had agreed that in this case Argit was clearly the victim and needed looking after until the case was solved.

Now, early in the morning of the following day, that Ben sat in the room and had a moment to process everything after a nights sleep in his own bed he was beginning to feel the weight of his duties settle on his shoulders. The previous night it had taken a while before the doctors would divulge any information, upholding the doctor patient privilege and all, until Ben was marked as the guardian for the conman and what he had been told didn't sit well with him.

Several lacerations, both from sharp objects and violent strikes, a large amount of bruising, two broken ribs, the tattered ear, burns from both open fire and cigarettes, and the broken leg were the primary list of injuries. There were a handful of other things though that made his stomach turn.

The first was something he had not noticed until much later is that Argit had been wearing a collar. The doctors had removed the thick metal band and when it had been looked into they said it had been used to shock it's wearer. The device was sent off to be properly examined. The second fact that made the hero ill was that the doctors had had to flush a good bit of drugs from the rodent's systems. Most of it was depressants and things similar to rohypnol. The third fact was something that disturbed Ben the most.

There were signs of sexual assault.

Ben wasn't exactly naive about these things, he knew they happened and that they were always traumatic, but he was no expert on them by far. With this information in hand the boy seriously contemplated handing off the case to someone who could properly handle it but he had promised Argit that he would protect him and just handing him off to someone else was probably wasn't complying with that to well. Not to mention that the rodent might trust any other legal figure even less than himself and it could just make everything worse.

He was sure that Argit wouldn't want the fact of the assault to be broadcast either. Ben would have to tell his grandfather, just because he was sure the older Tennyson could give him some proper advice on how to handle it all, and possibly Rook considering their partner status. Not to mention if he ever needed help he didn't want Rook doing something to set off the conman and not knowing why.

What had he really gotten himself into? Ben ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. He had gone from hero of Earth to some character on those Law and Order shows his mother watched. Though was this really any different from other hero duties? Protecting the innocent and helpless, even if Argit wasn't so innocent, and bringing wrong doers to justice. It was just that in this case everything was a bit more delicate. A bit more difficult.

His musing was brought to a stand still as the alien in the room groaned. The medications were wearing off and the smaller male was coming back around into the land of the waking. Pushing himself up to stand Ben moved to the edge of the hospital bed, watching as the rodent shifted and muttered as he woke. The moment his eyes cracked and took in the sights though Ben thought the other would fall right off the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey! It's okay! It's just me." He caught Argit by the shoulders, keeping a hold on him just long enough to ensure that the other wouldn't toss out of the bed before letting him go, not wanting to push anything.

With a minute given for the bandaged male to regain his breath and composure Argit settled back into the sheets.

"You're still here hu..?"

Giving a simple lift of his shoulders Ben lightly grasped the side railing of the bed as he replied.

"Yeah. I did promise after all."

A soft and rough laugh, the noise harsh from smoke inhalation and Argit's waking state, left the rodent's throat as he gave Ben a look that cynical older siblings gave to their younger brethren who still believed in such things as Santa and the Easter Bunny when they were approaching the age that such things were becoming silly.

"Promise...? Since when has that meant shit for anything?" He gave a little fit of coughing which had the young adult in a state of worry over him only to be waved off. "Promises are cheap."

That had been... expected. Even at rock bottom Argit was not going to trust anyone and it was going to be a hollow effort to try and make him try and understand that not everyone was like him and didn't have it out to stab everyone else before they were stabbed themselves. So with a sigh Ben simply shook his head.

"Well it means something to me so im following through with it." The hero leveled his gaze with Argit's, weathering the rodent's skepticism, before continuing. "I'm going to talk to Grandpa in a bit and see about arrangements for you."

"And dump me with a bunch of social workers I bet. Don't know why you're bothering with anything though cause I'm sure the Plumbers have a nice, cozy, barred, 'arrangement' already set up for me..." Argit snipped in reply.

The rodent scowled at him and bristled, quills rattling slightly, before he ended the show of bravado with a wince. Before Ben could open his mouth to question any further Argit continued to speak.

"Whatever... I don't really give a fuck so just do whatever stupid 'hero' thing you're gonna do and leave me the hell alone."

Turning his snout away from the human Argit effectively ended that conversation with the clear motions that he was done talking. Ben could only feel his shoulders sag as he sighed and turned to step out of the room, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went. Not even truly starting his job and already it was wearing him down.

Standing alone in the quiet hallway Ben dialed his grandfather and struck up a conversation regarding his new 'charge'. He was thankful to have his grandfather so close at hand seeing as Max just seemed to be the most worldly, calm, collected, and wise person that Ben knew. As the phone stopped it's ringing to the sound of Max's voice Ben felt his spirits lift just a bit as he explained everything he had been told and various theories as to what had happened that had swirled in his head. If anyone would know what to do it would be Grandpa Max.

For a few long minutes Max was silent on his end before at last he broke the heavy void of noise.

_"Well Ben I can submit the case to the Plumbers and let them work out the various legal issues of such things. Considering that Argit is very much the victim here I assume his past warrants would be waved for the time and he would be put into protection... but."_

There was that awful word that usually foretold woe of unimaginable amounts. It caused Ben to wince and his shoulders to tense.

"But?"

_"But... If you really are going to stay with Argit and consider his best interests than I think you should actually speak with him about all this."_

"But Grandpa he-"

Max cut the teen off with a slight noise, a cross between a huff and light sigh, and spoke once more.

_"Ben I don't exactly approve of you deciding to protect Argit, after all he has done and is sure to do, but it's admirable all the same... and I know you'd try and follow through with your word as much as you could so I want to help you to make sure you do it with the least amount of trouble. I know you think it's best for Argit to get the help of the Plumbers and that normally would be right but you have to consider Argit's standpoint. He's a wanted felon and he already doesn't trust people, top that with recent trauma that's sure to have effected him in some way... I don't think pushing him to go the legal route is the best way."_

The boy felt his brow lower and his lips turn down.

"Are you saying I should just let all this go and let the sick fuck who did this get away with it?" He couldn't help the heated nature of his words as he replied, instantly settling down when Max uttered a short reprimand for the language he used.

When he spoke again Max's calm tone had returned.

_"No. I'm telling you to talk with Argit. Weather he shows it or not he's probably in a delicate state right now and with his way of thinking the legal system isn't exactly a friend to him. For now just stay with him and try to talk to him, don't push anything though. I'll be down there in a little bit to help with things."_

With a softer acknowledgement and thanks to his grandfather Ben ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Even if this wasn't happening the way he expected it to at least things where still getting done and his Grandpa was helping. So not all bad.

Ben waited inside Argit's room, attempting to talk to him as Max had instructed, while he waited. Everything came up short or with no reply so after a while Ben simply sat in silence until Max arrived, saying that he had taken care of the paperwork issues and that after a final examine Argit would be able to leave. It was during the time that Argit was being given his final run of tests that Ben turned to question his grandfather.

"After he gets out though where is he gonna stay? I mean it's not like he actually has a home I think."

Max nodded and gave Ben's shoulder a little pat.  
"I have it covered. Don't you worry."

Ben felt a bit of the tension ease from his back as he let a smile slip in response. His grandpa knew what he was doing, that fact was certain.


	3. Home Coming

**Arthur's Note:**

Chapter 3, I'm kinda proud. This one may be a bit choppy considering part way through writing I lost half of it due to a power outage and rewrote at a terrible hour in the morning. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After the tests were run and Argit was allowed out, cast about his leg and crutches under arm after a wheelchair was firmly denied, the three piled in a temporary transport and headed out. For a good little bit Max drove them, through the streets of Undertown and further out into the more residential areas and even further out beyond that until they seemed to come to a gated community.

"What's this?"

Ben angled in his seat to get a proper look of the crisp and clean buildings the lay beyond the protective field that gave the area a faint shimmer about it without being a glaring eye sore. Each building seemed to be various little house, duplexes, or other style of apartment buildings with the taller structures laying near the back and center while the smaller and more domestic looking structures ringed outwards towards the field.

"This is the Plumber housing district for this sector of Earth. The organization sets up housing to accommodate the members who work on Earth. Weather they keep their card or not is all up to them but it provides a steady and safe place for them if ever they feel the need for it." Max explained this as he sifted through his wallet and pulled out a white and black card with his photo and information printed on it like a crisper version of a drivers license. He had stopped the vehicle at the gate and now held the card out the window to the fussing machine outside, allowing the mechanical contraption to scan and verify the data along with scanning Max himself, before having it returned and driving through the newly opened gates.

"Than why have I never heard about this?"

"You were already classified as having housing, under your parents, and due to that you didn't need to be registered for housing here."

Ben could accept this, no reason to get a place if he already had one -despite how nice that would be-, but lifted a brow all the same.

"Than why do you apparently have a place here?" He questioned, confused as to why his Grandpa, a man who lived in his RV and always had a spot with the family, would have housing in the Undertown residential.

"Because I put in for it. I love the Rust Bucket but I know the value of a stable home and considering I like the environment down here I figured it would be for the best to get a spot. After all you never know when you're going to need a place to just come back to and rest up." Max gave his grandson a warm smile and Ben smiled back. Leave it to his grandfather to already have everything planned out.

Max drove them through the neat streets, past the well kept duplexes and smaller complexes to a little qul-de-sac area. This was on the outer range of the whole housing district with buildings that actually looked like smaller homes rather than commercial buildings. Each of these seemed to come with various stretches of lawn or fenced in space behind or around their homes and it was all very cozy and picturesque, especially so given the beautiful blue sky and wisps of white clouds that the field seemed to be projecting above. It was probably just a special touch for the district to make the area seem a bit more open and pleasant for it's occupants than just a dark rocky ceiling.

Stopping the vehicle in front of a simplistic, one level home the older man powered down the machine and stepped out. Ben followed suit, lingering behind to help Argit who just grumbled and snipped at him as he did before both made their way to the door that Max had left open for them.

As they entered they were greeted to the sight of a short hallway, floor laid in warm colored wood and walls painted in a soft cream or beige color, which let out into an open living room. The kitchen lay to the left, a half wall dividing the areas, and a small dining room lay off of that. Looking around Ben could only imagine that the bedrooms where past the hall to the right on the other side of the living room.

"Whoa Grandpa, this is great!" Ben crowed as he looked about.

"Thank you, I try to keep it cleaned." Max chuckled, watching as Argit limped over to one of the couches and flopped down on the cushions. "The two bedrooms are through there to the far left and right with the bathroom in the middle and a room I would use for storage on the end of the hall to the right. I'll go out to the store later to get things to stock the fridge with and talk to your parents about you staying here. I will also make sure you get a pass for the area."

Giving a nod Ben shared a few minutes more with his grandfather, the man setting out the remote for them and making sure that everything was in order before he left to run his errands. This left the teen alone in the house with a grouchy Argit who seemed have conversation as the last thing on his mental to do list. For a long few minutes Ben and Argit stayed in silence, the teen unsure what subjects to breach and which to leave be when at last he had had enough of the quiet and picked one he thought would be neutral enough.

"So.. how are you holding up?"

Obviously neutral didn't exactly mean right though as Argit turned his brooding gaze upon him, a look that spoke clearly of every level of stupidity that Argit thought that question rested upon. With a wince and displaying his palms Ben offered a little apologetic smile.

"Sorry, stupid question..."

Ben let the subject drop and moved to lean against the bar dividing the kitchen and the living room, attempting to decide the next subject to possibly touch upon when Argit grabbed his crutches and forced himself up, grabbing the small box of supplies the hospital provided for home care with his tail.

"What are doing?"

Argit just gave a little growl and continued on his way.

"Step off. You don't need to fucking mother me."

The brunette felt as if he was the child who had asked their parent why the sky was blue one to many times. He wanted to bite his tongue and let the whole thing drop, allow Argit his own time but at the same time he didn't want to treat the other like glass. Ben couldn't imagine Argit being the delicate type and he couldn't imagine the rodent particularly cared for the softer methods and the teen couldn't just let things pass by in silence because he was afraid to ... worry.. over the other.

"Hey, Argit, hold up a minute." Pushing himself off the bar and taking the few steps needed to cross the distance between himself and the rodent he placed his hand briefly on the furred male's shoulder. He had intended to make a remark that they needed to talk, or have some form of actual conversation but those remarks quickly died as pain erupted across his face.

In less than ten seconds Argit had dropped the box held by his tail and used the appendage to whip Ben across the face with force enough to produce the crack of a crop. It cause the young man to recoil, clutching his face and the blossoming, vicious red welt that stung down to the bone. As he staggered back he heard a clatter and shuffling, all ignored in favor of the flare of anger that spiked in his chest. He had every intention of letting the felon have a verbal thrashing as his sense returned about him but as he lifted his head to glare at the other that anger vanished just as quickly as it had bubbled forth at the sight before him.

Argit's crutches were cast to the side, laying haphazard upon the floor, and the rodent himself was on the floor. Back to the wall, arms folded before himself and claws displayed in a weak form of defense, his good leg pulled close to his chest and his spines bristling ever so slightly.

What really caused Ben to pause though was the look of pure, unadulterated terror in Argit's eyes. He was scared and no amount of his own bravado or snapping could hide it, and it was Ben's fault he was in this little terror fit.

Letting his shoulder slacken, hands lowering from his cheek to display his palms, and taking a knee in front of the rodent Ben spoke. His words were soft and once more using the tone he would use upon a stray animal.

"Hey.. sorry. I didn't mean to scare you... I'm not going to hurt you." He watched as Argit kept his drawn position, trembling and spines rattling, and bit his lip. Max was right, Argit really was hurt after what he must have gone through. It brought Ben's own defenses down and let his words spill out. "Argit... I'm sorry. I promise I'm not going to hurt, I'm going to keep you safe. I just thought we needed to talk. I wanted to make a case with the Plumbers, so they could catch the guy that did this, but I can't do that unless you want an investigation to be taken out. And... I understand if you don't want to.. but even if you don't I'm going to stay here and help you. I'm going to keep you safe, I promise."

As Ben's words came to a stop the rattled conman finally seemed to be unwinding. Slowly the rodent lowered his claws, taking a few deep breaths and keeping his gaze on the teen. Ben worried that Argit would spit insults at him or simply stay silent, though he didn't know weather being told that his promises were worthless or having nothing in reply was worse.

Though what he was given in reply was not what he expected.

"...Tennyson...Don't... bother with a case or anything... The guy is probably long gone, you wouldn't be able to tag him anyway." Argit's voice lowered and rang with a somber tone as he wrapped his arms about his good leg. "Plumbers wouldn't care about me anyway, they'd lock me up the second they could."

This was, arguably, the dark side of Argit's mind set. The side that wasn't touched with snark and greasy supplicating smiles, the side that was... depressed.. over his loner life? The assumption may have been a large and very unsubstantial theory but that's what it sounded like to the teen.

"That's not true." Ben fussed, a portion of his core doubting his own words, and edged a bit closer. "The Plumbers would help, we would catch him, you'd be treated well..." He couldn't push the other though. Justice and Argit had never really mixed in his life time and trying to change it now would be hopeless. "But... if that means you don't want a case brought up than fine... so.. What is it you were trying to do? Before I...uhm.."

Argit gave a little huff and lowered his ears, silent for a moment before at last answering in a grumble.

"I was gonna grab a shower..."

Ben let his mistake be dropped and nodded. Standing and offering his hand to the other carefully the teen gave a bit of a smile.

"Alright. Let's get you off the floor than."

Argit stared at the hand in front of him, debate and distrust clear in his eyes, before he at last took the offered appendage. Ben gave a bit of a tug and quickly found the force a bit to much considering Argit's state. He gave an oomph, followed by the rodent's yelp, as the felon was lifted and brought further forward to land against his chest. The teen wrapped his arms about Argit on impulse to keep him stable though as a small handful of seconds passed he quickly came to a realization that this position probably wasn't the best.

"Sorry!" He yipped as he quickly readjusted his hold, trying to find a way to support Argit without disturbing him and coming up short and flustered. Argit didn't say a thing, blinking a handful of times before just sneering at him and snatching up a crutch with his tail. Settling his weight upon the lightweight metal and scooping up the other the rodent took a step back, allowing Ben to grab the home care kit and stop developing an aneurism.

"So uhm... I.. guess you can take care of your own shower."

Argit rolled his eyes and once more grabbed the box with his tail heading to the bathroom, Ben darting around and holding open the door for him.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just battered right now, not fucking broken..."


	4. Late Nights and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

Chapter four! I hope you enjoy it and if there are any suggestions for improvement than do tell.

* * *

The numbers on the clock glowed a vivid green as they proclaimed the time. Three twenty-two in the morning, long before the programmed sunrise brought by the field and well past a decent time for sleep. Ben knew he should be exhausted, just because of the time and his patrols throughout the day, but he lay wide awake in his bed with the idea of sleep far from the grasp of his body and mind. So with a huff and kicking off his covers the teen sat and placed his feet upon the cool wooden floor. Sleep was obviously going to allude him so he might as well watch some TV.

It had been a week now since he had taken up residence in the home Max had laid out for he and Argit and it had been... interesting. The rodent primarily kept to himself, taking over the couch or hiding away in his room with barely a word. Ben would say it had been going well but it hadn't really been going at all. When he was was home, apart from their little snippet of conversations usually held in the kitchen in passing or at the couch, they hadn't really spoken at all and it was just so jarringly different from the old Argit's manners. They used to never be able to shut him up and now when Ben wanted him to talk he couldn't get a word from him.

The teen scratched at the back of his neck as he padded out of his room, frowning at his thoughts and the past events of the week. It certainly didn't help to liven his spirits with the fact that each time he offered to be civil and kind with Argit he only got snaps, cynicism, and cold remarks. Even if he didn't expect much in way of thanks from the other the constant abuse certainly didn't make things easy. Speaking, or thinking in this case, of the devil as Ben turned the corner he laid eyes on the very rodent that had been bothering his mind.

Argit sat balled up upon the large and heavily cushioned couch, a pillow loosely clutched to his chest as he watched the flickering screen. Ben almost gave a greeting but had to pause though and take a second to really get a look at the others appearance in the pale light because, after letting his eyes adjust and catch the fine detail, Argit looked like hell. His hair and fur were a mess, his eyes were unfocused, and his claws worked absent ruts and holes into the pillow he clutched. It looked like he hadn't been able to sleep either but it was taking a larger toll on the smaller male.

The Omnitrix bearer let his complaints go in regards to Argit's behavior at the sight, being reminded of the fact that after what the felon must have gone through he probably wouldn't be on the best of terms with anyone either. Ben reminded himself he had to be patient and just work with him, not succumb to petty annoyances. So shifting his weight from foot to foot and causing the floor to give a little creak he announced his presence in a more subtle manner and made his way over to the couch when he saw Argit's ears flick about just before the yellow orbs gave a shimmer and flash to show that the smaller male had actually acknowledged his being there.

"Hey." Ben greeted softly as he took a spot on the other end of the seat. "Couldn't sleep?"

The felon gave him a look that might has been a suffering glare if he wasn't so tired, as it turned out Argit simply gave him a blank, half hooded stare before turning back to the TV and giving a little nod.

Obviously the other wasn't up for conversation, what a shock, so Ben just shook his head and settled back in his seat to watch the movie, all the while glancing over at the other each time he shifted or moved in his spot. As the movie went on, given only half attention, Ben saw Argit twist and shift and lull further and further into his cushion until at last it seemed the furred male had drifted off into sleep. Ben almost stood and left him to rest when he heard the faintest of whimpers.

The teen perked up and placed his focus entirely upon Argit, blinking in confusion as he leaned closer just to make sure his ears didn't deceive him. And they didn't. Argit whimpered and whined under his breath, cringing and twisting his face in pain, and burying his claws in the pillow clutched to his chest. A nightmare was the same in any language, spoken or bodily expressed, and Argit's behavior was practically screaming the fact he was going through one.

Was this why he couldn't sleep? Had he been having nightmares this entire time? Was he forcing himself to not sleep to avoid them? Ben bit his lip and carefully reached out to brush Argit's shoulder. Of course he hadn't known because he hadn't bothered to pry or push, to scared to risk anything, and it must have been getting worse and worse and Ben could only berate himself for his poor job.

"Argit.. hey.. wake up. Come on."

The last word barely left his lips before he was silenced with an attack. Though it wasn't the type he expected in any stretch of the imagination. Argit uncurled all at once and latched to him, his claws hooking in Ben's shirt and tucking under the others chin, pressing as close as he could to him.

Ben was almost sure he would have a lap full of rodent if Argit wasn't hampered in his range of movement by his broken leg though this alone was enough to utterly stump the hero. What was he supposed to do?! So much as touching the felon's shoulder last time had caused a break down and now it had the other going from recoiling as if he were being burned to throwing himself in the brunette's arms. Ben was seriously debating just calling his cousin later for advice but that was for much later, for now he had a panicked alien clinging to him and that was priority.

Looking down as best he could at the shivering bundle Ben nervously laid one hand on Argit's back and the other on the rodent's head, gently petting him. The felon seemed to tense but he did not pull away, only seeming to bury himself more, and so Ben continued until Argit's shivering ceased and at last the injured male regained himself. Argit slowly unlatched his claws and withdrew from Ben's hold, pushing himself almost into the arm of the couch as he turned to ignore the hero in all entirety.

"Argit.." Ben tried. "Are you okay? You were having a pretty bad nightmare."

The response he received was rough.

"Buzz off. Don't need you babying me."

Argit had all but growled the words and it caused the brunette to frown. Worried or not he was tired of his attempts to help being rebuffed.

"Argit!" The rodent flinched as Ben's voice became stern. "I'm just trying to help! For gods sake you don't have to get all prickly each time. It's not going to kill you to talk to someone or whatever, hell it might do some good if you did. Now... It looked like a bad nightmare, have you been having those every night?"

It surprised even Ben sometimes when he took the authoritative status. Though as Argit curled tighter in his seat and glanced his way it seemed to be the right option for the situation.

"... No. I don't sleep every night."

This made Ben perk and sit up straighter.

"It's been a week, how much have you slept?"

The felon sat in silence, starring forward at the TV and it's quiet infomercials, before answering at length.

"Two days... couple hours each when I pop a few painkillers. Happy?"

"No!" Ben blurted. "Just a couple hours? Why didn't you tell me?"

It was at this that Argit spun to glare at him, his fangs bared and tail lashing in irritation, and in turn to Ben's fussing the rodent raised his voice.

"And what would you have fucking done?! What're you gonna do bout the things in my head? Hu?! Tell me that?!" Argit's eyes glistened with tears of frustration as his hackles rose. "You think you're a big hero, Tennyson, but you can't do shit to help me. So back off and let me deal the way I always have... By. My. Self."

The teen sat there, gobsmacked and cowed at the shrill reply. It was very much a humbling experience to have his good intentions shot down with such ferocity and it shot him down all the more with the fact that the words were, more or less, correct. There wasn't much Ben could do to help ease the phantoms of Argit's mind, not immediately, and there isn't much that he could do to just alleviate the situation as a whole.

Though as Ben sat there, silent and watching Argit sulk and bristle, a strange correlation was made in his mind. Back when Ben was young, in his early years of school, when the bullying he received wasn't met with a grumble or a witty remark or a brush off, he would slink off to his room and just cry. He would curl up in his bed and bemoan his school life and the fact that he felt trapped. He felt as if he would be called weak if he told his parents or teachers and the torment would only pick up though he couldn't do anything himself considering he had always been on the smaller end of the children. He was lost, torn up, and dreading every day he had to wake up and endure another day of hell. Even sleep wasn't really a comfort back then because his dreams had steadily become polluted with his stress and fears.

Then, of all people, his cousin had stepped into his little dark bubble and helped him out of it. She had helped him talk it through, she sat him down and talked away his fears and worries, she had gone up to his parents and explained it all and they had seen that the bullying was put to a halt. She showed him how to deal with his issues, how to think them through and how to respond to bullies. She was one of the only reasons that he could handle the random incidents of being pushed around at school from then on.

The situation then seemed to be almost mirrored here. It was an escalated version of it, with two different characters and roles very much switched around but all the same it held it's similarities. He was now sitting in Gwen's spot and Argit in his own.

"Argit... I know it's rough and talking isn't going to just fix everything over night but it's better than keeping it bottled up and letting the demons build. It gets worse on your own, it always does, and I don't want to see you get worse. So, please just talk to me. Whatever you want, however big or small, just talk to me about it and it'll help. I promise."

He quieted and as he did he watched Argit's hackles lower and his lips cover his fangs once more and the anger and frustration in his eyes softened and diluted into distrust and wary interest. He seemed to be on the fence, wavering between a life time of loner mannerisms and backstabbing and distrusting natures and the option of possible relief from his horrors.

"Tennyson... you get one chance.. That's all I'm willing to give you on this stupid talking thing."


	5. Fruit Cups

(Arthur's note) This is more or less filler but I feel like I needed to post something up!

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Ben gave a sigh as he looked up from his handheld to his door that rested partially open to allow the faint noise of the rest of the house. Four times now a shadow had passed his door with the soft skittering of clawed toes accompanying it. It continued to draw Ben's eyes away from his game with a terrible consistency and at this rate the boy would not be able to get through the boss. It was going to be best to deal with this distraction now.

"Argit, you can come in."

There was silence in reply, only the low creak of boards as shifting of weight was placed upon them, and then the door was nudged open and Argit's form slipped into the room. The rodent kept his arms folded about his chest, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt, and glancing every where but at Ben in his little fit of embarrassment and nervousness. Being called out on his lurking never did sit well with him and being in a personal room with another still set his nerves on end but the felon wasn't leaving so whatever drove him to Ben's door was obviously greater than his insecurities.

Setting aside his handheld, game saved safely for another time, Ben sat up with a bit of his usual smile and gestured for Argit to make himself comfortable.

"What's got you riled up?"

Argit shrugged and made his way over to the bed slowly, shifting his weight carefully to stay upright, before plunking down on the edge. It had been at least three weeks now and the rodent was healing fast as his broken leg had already been transitioned into a brace that held the leg firm but at least offered the con artist a bit more mobility and ease in his actions. It would have to stay on for a good while but Argit was hardly complaining now that he didn't have to walk on crutches.

"Just bored..."

That probably wasn't exactly a lie but there more than that to drive Argit into the hero's room. Being to jittery to sleep and not wanting to choke down pills that didn't guarantee him any peace while he rested was likely the main source of it though Ben wasn't going to call him out on that bit. It was enough the prickly alien came to him in this manner, he didn't need to nag Argit to spill every detail of his thoughts or motives.

Ben rested back against his pillows and headboard, humming in acknowledgement as he grabbed his handheld again and offered it to Argit.

"Well this usually helps when I'm bored out of my skull. Wanna try it?"

The rodent eyed the device that he'd seen several times just laying about the house and raised a brow, lowering his ears and scrunching his nose as he studied the object. Ben blinked at the little gesture he'd come to associate with confusion in the other. It's something he'd noticed in Argit a week ago that when he didn't quite know what to do he'd always fold his ears and wrinkle his nose, sitting in silence and poking at it until he either grew bored or figured it out. Seeing as he was being watched right now he wasn't going to poke and prod and look completely ignorant so he just lifted his shoulders in a shrug, waving the device away.

Either Argit didn't know how to play the game or he had no idea what a handheld gamer was or how it worked. Ben lifted a brow but withdrew the device, flipping it open as he did, and puzzled that little oddity. The conman had a cellphone and he was hardly ignorant of Earth technology despite what it was so it was doubtful he didn't know what the device did but considering Argit's life he probably didn't play games often. He was a scamming thief from a young age and as far as Ben knew he's been living the life of a criminal so just sitting around and loosing yourself in a video game wasn't the best move when you had to look over your shoulder for a bad client or the police.

Calling the rodent out on the fact that he didn't know how to play, despite what intention may be behind it, would only get him an earful of angry snapping and an upset housemate for the remainder of the night so more subtle tactics had to be used. With a little dismissive shrug of his own Ben turned it on once more and started up a new game, half focusing on the screen and half on his housemate. He would have offered to teach Argit but seeing as the rodent was the way he was Ben would teach him by example, if the other had any interest that is.

"Alright than, what do you want to do since you're so bored?"

He watched as Argit's golden eyes were drawn to the device, narrowing with curiosity, before being drawn back up to Ben. With yet another shrug the rodent edged further onto the bed to make himself comfortable and settled into watching the teen hero play.

"Eh I'll think o' somethin' in a bit." The smaller male replied.

As dismissive as the remark was Argit's interest was clear and Ben left it be, simply nodding in reply as he continued to play through the tutorial, actually reading each tip and explanation for the first time in ages as he went, moving on to the actual game as Argit watched like an attentive younger brother all the while. It came to the point that Ben felt the light weight of the felon's head on his shoulder as he approached the second boss.

Lifting his shoulder a bit to rouse the dark furred male at his side Ben saved and once more offered the device.

"Here, you take it."

Argit blinked and lowered his ears, seeming to want to protest or come up with some excuse to decline the offer or simply stir up an argument that he was comfortable and drifting off to sleep before Ben moved, but all he did was delicately take the toy and settled back on the pillows with it held between his thin fingers in the way Ben had. He hit the button to continue and made his way through the boss's castle, steadily perking and grumbling and screeching when enemies popped out to attack him or a minion became troublesome.

He turned the device this way and that when he came to the boss and had to roll and bounce around the stage to avoid the many powerful slam attacks that caused the whole stage to rattle and rock. He was doing well until he tried to attack the creature head on and lost half a health bar to a slam attack and the boss's shields. Stunned and surprised the rodent became subject to the creatures next slam attack and died under a huge paw.

"What?! No fair!"

Ben chuckled as Argit glared at the flashing GAME OVER text that appeared on the screen.

"I totally had that guy! Why didn't anyone say he had a shield?! I wouldn't have run up to him if I had known that." Argit groused and huffed as he jabbed at the buttons to try again from the save point.

"Well to be fair there were hints going through the castle and the level." Ben offered calmly.

Argit just gave a grunt and bumped the other with his shoulder, making the Tennyson male his new cushion as he played. Ben huffed lightly and readjusted his arm so as not to have it pinned beneath the rodent and set it along the headboard ridge. At least Argit didn't weigh much and the heat he gave off was pleasant in the cool room. The Plumber watched as the felon played, readjusting himself here and there to get more comfortable, while Argit seemed to settle further into the pattern of the game.

He groused and cursed as he continued to fail at the boss and continued to restart. This went on so long Ben had begun to drift off until a loud set of excited squeaks filled his ear and very nearly startled him off the bed.

"Gah! W-what.. m' up!"

Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and looked about for a moment for the possible alarm that cause the noise before his eyes were drawn to the little opossum and just focusing on the display. Argit was bouncing slightly, smirking in delight with ears perked as far as they could go and tail twitching at his side as little happy noises spilled past his fangs, the victory tune playing again and again from the device an obviously being the cause of this show.

"That's kind've adorable..."

The words fell out of his mouth without filter, that particular aspect of his brain still working to pull itself into a functioning state after the brief dozing. Argit turned his head and glared with a brow raised in a mix of confusion and indignation, and like that the little squeaking mess was gone in favor of the grouchy rodent once more.

"What?"

Ben knew there was no pulling away from this subject without getting annoyed for an hour straight over it before being yelled at so he might as well admit to his errant thoughts now and be able to sleep sooner.

"That squeaking is kind of cute." He replied with a simple lift of his shoulder and dismissive tone.

Argit's yellow orbs narrowed at him and the whip chord tail stilled it's twitching. In the stillness he almost seemed intimidating. Almost.

"Dude." The felon sounded so flat and serious that it caught Ben off guard when the next few words came forward. "That's so gay."

Blinking in rapid succession to the statement the brunette hero just stared at the conman as if to ask if he had really used such an outdated phrase.

"What?"

"I always kinda figured you were a fruit cup, Tennyson, never figured I was your type though. Really, dude, you have issues or something."

Well there went the warm fuzzies for the night.


End file.
